1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a camera apparatus such as a camera for guiding an image of a subject or a to-be-photographed object onto a film exposure surface and recording the object on the film or an electronic camera for guiding an image of a subject onto an imaging surface of an imaging device and recording the object in a recording medium and, in particular, to a camera apparatus having a drift or displacement detecting unit for detecting a difference (or displacement) between images of a subject on an image formation surface and using the detection result.
The detection result of the above drift or displacement detecting unit is used to, e.g., prevent adverse influence of unintentional movement of the hands in taking a picture or perform panorama photography by using the camera apparatus. Throughout the following description the term "drift or displacement" is shortened to "drift" for ease of explanation. It is understood that "drift" is used as an alternate to "displacement" throughout the following description.
2. Description of the Related Art
When film exposure is to be performed for an image of a subject by using a camera apparatus, i.e., when photography is to be performed by using a camera, a drift or a difference between the subject images to be formed on a film surface, i.e., unintentional movement of the hands (so-called camera shake) is a problem. Especially in long-time exposure or in telephoto or macro photography, camera shake is a serious problem.
Conventionally, in order to prevent such camera shake to perform photography with high contrast (resolution), a camera is fixed on a tripod or an auxiliary light source such as a stroboscopic lamp is used to perform exposure for a short time period so that the problem of camera shake is negligible. The use of such an auxiliary means is generally very cumbersome, however, and the ease in handling or carrying of a camera is significantly degraded.
Such disadvantages are problematic in also an electronic camera for electrically recording an image of a subject by using a solid-state imaging element.